


sol et luna

by calarinanis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell-centric, F/F, POV Elia Martell, POV Lyanna Stark, Queen Elia Martell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Elia Martell finds herself strangely intrigued by Lyanna Stark and not angry at her being crowned.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Gay Pride Month





	sol et luna

Lyanna Stark was wildness encapsulated, a mess of brown hair streaming past her shoulders and bright grey eyes. 

Yet, she was beautiful. Elia could not deny that she had a rare beauty with a face as luminous as the moon and a womanly figure which had captured Rhaegar’s attention. Smiling so prettily, she had accepted the crown with a bold look upon her face and no regard for Elia’s feelings. 

It did not hurt. 

“Your Grace.” Her maid showed Lyanna in who curtsied though it was slightly clumsy. 

She motioned to the seat next to her. “Lady Stark, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Your Grace, I apologise-” The words came tumbling out of Lyanna Stark’s beautiful rosebud shaped mouth. 

“Do not worry, Lady Stark.” Elia cut her off before she had a chance to speak any further. She did not invite her here to listen to her grovel her apologies for a fault that was barely hers. “My husband has a wandering eye though normally he does attempt to be subtle in wooing a woman.” 

Lyanna was taken aback. “As you wish, your Grace.” The Queen had the loveliest almond shaped eyes and Lyanna could smell the scent of cinnamon upon her, it was strangely intoxicating. 

“And, you must call me Elia.” The corners of her lips turned up into a smile as she felt slight pleasure at the bewilderment playing across Lyanna’s face. “Your Grace makes me feel old beyond my years.”

“Of course, Your - Elia.” Warmth was flooding Lyanna’s body as she felt gratitude that the Queen would not punish her along with a feeling she could not name. “Then, you must call me Lyanna.”

“With pleasure.” Elia inclined her head. “Tell me, Lyanna, what is it like in the North?”

“It often snows and is cold although I do not feel the chill as a Stark. There are few flowers or plants that grow because of the harsh climate but we have a surplus of trees from Winterfell to the Wall.” She paused for a moment, aware of Elia’s soft brown eyes focused upon her. “Furs are essential if you wish to visit.” She met Elia’s eyes with a glint in her own grey ones. 

“Do you have many visitors?” Elia asked in a delightful, singsong voice. 

“Most people are too afraid to visit.” She had never thought the Queen would be quite so interesting; the only things bards ever sang about were her good nature, no one mentioned her intelligence. “They believe it is akin to a frozen hell and that we are barbarians.” 

“I would like to visit one day.” She took Lyanna’s hand and was surprised to find calluses dotting her fingers. “Could it be arranged?”

Holding the Queen’s hand was sending frissons of delight down her spine in a way she had never felt before although it was leaving her mouth dry. She swallowed, hoping to add moisture back into her mouth. “Winterfell would be overjoyed to have you visit.”

“And, what of you, Lyanna?” Elia gently caressed her hand, tracing circles around the calluses. “Would you be pleased?” She was gratified to see Lyanna’s cheeks flush crimson at her words.

“I would be very happy to have you visit, Elia.” Boldly, Lyanna took her name and savoured it like a fine wine, it felt so beautiful upon her tongue. 

Elia laughed, a deep bodied sound, and leaned closer. “Then, we must make it so, my lady Lyanna.”

Lyanna Stark would be hers, she could see it in her proud grey eyes and the way she smiled with such radiance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
